The Fan From Another Time (The Time Traveller rewrite)
by freiheit89
Summary: Meaghan Lockheart comes close to death when she's chased into an alleyway by men bent on killing her for a reason she can't understand. But suddenly, she finds herself in Germany; during the year 2002. Will she survive in a time that is not her own? And what will happen when she meets an interesting pair of twins? How will it all affect the future? A Tokio Hotel fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A cold, slimy brick wall loomed up in front of me; a dead end. I growled in frustration and spun around. The footsteps of the men who were chasing me were getting closer by the second. I had nowhere to go, so I just backed up against the wall and waited. I should have taken my friend's mother's offer to drive me home. I knew it wasn't safe to walk the city streets at this time of night, but I was a stubborn girl. Now, that stubbornness would be the death of me.

The men were at the mouth of the alleyway now, completely blocking any chance I had at escape.

"Nowhere to run, Meaghan." The leader cooed, pulling a gun from his belt loop.

How did he know my name? Weren't these just run-of-the-mill thugs? Or... did they know about my power?

I tensed. My power. Would that help me right now? I closed my eyes tight, trying to force that feeling I always had when _it _happened to appear. I had never been able to will it to happen, it was always random, but maybe this time would be different; maybe it would help me escape.

When it didn't happen, I opened my eyes and stared at the men in front of me. The leader was levelling his gun at my chest. Nope, my power would not help me. I crossed my arms over my face, squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the _**bang **_of the gun to sound.

But it never did.

And, suddenly, it was a lot warmer than before.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes and removed my arms. I dropped my backpack at the sight.

It was daytime. The sky was blue and cloudless above me. Was this heaven? Had the guy pulled the trigger, but I died to fast to realize that it had actually happened? Other than the sky, I took in the rest of my surroundings. I was still in an alleyway, this one just as dirty as the one I had previously been in. I picked up my backpack and ventured out of the alley. I emerged onto a busy city street. As people passed me, they stared at me up and down. I glanced down at myself to see that my clothes were wrinkled and dirty from running from those men and my hair wasn't in a much better state.

I cursed and ran down the street. All around me, I saw signs in German and heard the same language coming from the civilians' mouths. So I was somewhere German? My steps faltered as I realized what had happened. I had actually done _it._ My power had come to my rescue. Had I actually willed it this time, or was this another random trip? I shook the thought from my head, seeing my destination in front of me.

A public bathroom. I ran inside, glad to see that it was a single bathroom, and locked the door. As quickly as I could, I took off my dirty clothes and took out some clean ones from my backpack. Before I dressed, I bent over the little sink and washed my hair out with the hand soap. I wrung my hair out and then put on the clean clothes. This had to be the most convenient time for one of my _trips_, since I was coming from a weekend visit at my friend's house. I combed my hair out and looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't perfect, but at least I was clean. I pulled my hair up into a high pony-tail, knowing that it would get frizzy in this kind of muggy weather.

I left the bathroom and perched on a waist-high cement wall outside. I watched the people go past looking for clues as to when I was. The first thing I noticed were the old phones. I took my own phone out of my pocket and sighed. The sleek, black smart phone would definitely stand out, so I went to put it away, but before I could, I heard a gasp and looked up.

A girl that looked just slightly older than I was staring at me. Or, rather, at my phone.

"Whoa," She said, amazement obvious on her voice, "Where did you get that?"

"Um..." I struggled for an explanation. "It's a prototype I've been asked to test."

"You're testing a prototype? And how old are you?"

I looked down at my body again and cursed. "13. Listen, I need to set the date on this thing. Could you tell me the date and time?"

"Oooh, can I do it?" The girl sat next to me. "I've always wanted to see what new prototypes they phone companies could come up with."

"Sure," I said without hesitation, handing her the phone. It was better this way, since it wouldn't involve me having to ask what year it was.

The girl, very slowly, typed in the date in the settings. She wasn't used to my phone's keyboard, so I waited patiently. After a few minutes, the girl gave a satisfied nod and handed the phone back. I took a quick glance at the date she had put in. September 22nd, 2002.

Great. Not only had I travelled back nine years but, somehow, my age had also changed. This had never happened before. I sighed, thanked the girl, and made a hasty escape.

While I walked, I glimpsed down at my chest. My C-cup chest was quite a bit flatter and when I passed store window, my reflection showed a young, smooth-faced girl. I shuddered and walked away. Thirteen had not been the best age for me, and I really would rather not be 13 again.

But I had bigger problems on my hand. I was currently homeless and not very rich. There was only $40 in my wallet. I slipped my fingers into my pockets, shocked when my fingers hit a piece of square plastic. I slipped it out and stared at it.

My mother's bank card. This might just be the solution to my problems. Ever since I was a kid, my mother hadn't once switched bank accounts or pin numbers. Does that mean that this bank card would work in this time? It wasn't an overly fancy card, so it might. I didn't know how that would affect my mother's bank account, whether it be in my time or this one, but I didn't really have a choice. I didn't know how long I'd be here, and my trips seemed to be getting longer each time. My last trip, where I went to the 1940s, had lasted three weeks. If this trip lasted longer than that, I'd need a place to live.

"Sorry, Mom." I murmured, heading to the first bank I saw.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

An hour later, I came out with $1000 in my pocket and a sudden memory from when I was eight. My mom, complaining that $1000 bucks had gone missing from her bank account. Guess I now know where it went.

Next, I needed a disguise. After a bad incidence during one of my trips (long story), I learned that being recognized in a historical picture raised quite a few questions, so since then, I always made sure I was unrecognizable in the past. I thought about it for a second, and settled on finding a red-haired wig, green colored contacts, and the name Courtney Lockheart. Using make-up to make myself look older, I'd rent an apartment.

With my disguise all mapped out, I started asking directions towards the nearest costume shop, hoping my plans would all work out.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

_**A/N: So I decided to re-write all my old stories and repost them. I decided to do The Time Traveller first because it was one of my few plot lines that I was actually quite proud of, but had written quite poorly. Anyway, hope you liked it. :)**_

_**~Rina**_


	2. Chapter 2

A month.

I have been here for a month.

It wasn't like I was suffering. "Courtney" had gotten an apartment at a cheap price and a job, so living was actually quite comfortable. But I was getting a small case of cabin fever by being shut up in this apartment all the time. I only ever left the apartment to go grocery shopping. Other than that, I usually stayed in, since my Courtney wig was itchy and I didn't like to wear it. That, and it was hard to convince people that I was 19 with the body of a 13-year-old. Stupid body. I still couldn't figure out why I had gone from 17 to 13 during this specific trip. It wasn't like there was anyone I could ask about this kind of stuff.

I sighed and sat up from my lying position on the couch. I needed to get out. What could I do that wouldn't bring much attention to me, but also made sure that I wouldn't have to be Courtney all the damn time?

_"What about school?" _A little voice in my head said.

School? Well... I _did _miss my school back in my own time. And since I was currently a 13-year-old, class would be easy for me, since I had already gone through this grade. And there really wouldn't be any attention put on me; I'd just be a normal student.

I jumped up from the couch and got my disguise ready. Courtney could be my older sister and register me for school. I just had to find the closest school that I could walk to. I left the apartment, only to run into my new Landlord, Murray.

"Hallo, Courtney." The older man smiled at me. "Have you settled in alright?"

I nodded. "Ja. Thank you for giving me such a nice apartment for such a cheap price."

Murray shrugged. "Well when you said that your parents kicked you out, I felt a little bad. My own father kicked me out when I was 17, so I know the feeling."

I gave Murray a sympathetic smile, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Murray waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's fine. Forgive and forget, right?"

"I agree. Oh, by the way, my little sister, Meaghan is coming to live with me for a bit. Is it okay that I have a second person in the apartment?"

"Of course! I won't even raise your rent."

"Awe, how nice. So, anyway, I was wondering if there are any schools within walking distance of here? I don't have a car, and Meaghan doesn't like buses.

Pursing his lips, Murray thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers. "Yep. The school on Dauer street is a good one. It's only a few blocks south."

I smiled my winning smile and thanked the landlord before I left the building. Even in a 13-year-old body, my smile made most people pause; it was one of my only redeeming features and it got me pass as a 19-year-old.

It was an easy school to find. It was two storeys and made out of white brick. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't that big, either. In other words, perfect for a small-town girl like me. I walked into the building and found myself in a lobby sparsely decorated. The only thing on the white-washed walls were school notices. I shrugged and followed the signs towards the second floor, where the office was located. The secretary glanced up at me questioningly as I came in.

"Hallo. My name is Courtney. I'm here to register my little sister for school."

The secretary looked around me. "And where is this little sister?"

"Oh, she still has to move up. She'll be here in a couple days."

The secretary nodded and smiled, suddenly less suspicious. "Alright. Just let me go get Principal Bayner."

She went down a short hallway at the back of the office and disappeared into a doorway. I turned and leaned against the desk, watching the students in the hallway. I would be soon going to school with these people and it made me itch nervously. A boy who looked about my current age broke from the crowd and came into the office. He had his head down, so all I really saw was his dreads. Then, he looked up and called a name I assumed was the secretary's. I squeaked when I saw his face and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stare curiously at me, then shrug.

The secretary came back and said the principal wasn't in. She gave me some papers to fill out, then turned to the dreaded boy.

"And what do you need, Tom?"

Yep. I was standing beside Tom Kaulitz. Or, rather, a young Tom.

"I need five copies of this for ." He handed a sheet to the secretary. She put the sheet into an old looking machine. Well, it was old to me. Probably the latest technology to them.

I quickly finished filling out the papers and handed them over the desk. "There, all done. Meaghan will be here in a couple days."

The secretary nodded and smiled at me. "Alright. Have a good day!"

"You too." I said as I quickly shuffled out of the office.

Outside, I ran all the way back to the apartment before I finally stopped to breathe properly. Figures that I would pick the school that two members of my favorite band went to. I would have to be more careful. If my calculations were right, the twins were the same age as me right now, so I might even have classes with them. The thought both excited and terrified me. Excited for the obvious reason, but afraid that Tom would see the resemblance between Meaghan and Courtney, effectively blowing my cover. I took a deep breath and went inside the apartment.

I guess I'd just burn that bridge when I got there.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

The next day, I got up early, packed up all the supplies I had bought the day before, and headed off to the school. Once there, I met the principal, got my locker assignment, and was led to my first class of the day. Biology. Principal Bayner led me to the room, knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, I saw a pretty woman in a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt standing there. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked really kind.

Principal Bayner whispered something in the woman's ear, then left, wishing me good luck. The woman in the doorway smiled at me.

"Hello, Meaghan. I'm . It's nice to meet you."

Her name was Angel. Appropriate. I returned the smiled and said it was nice to meet her too. She led me into the classroom and shushed the loud students. When they were all quieted down, gestured to me.

"Class, this is Meaghan Lockheart. She has come from Canada to study our language and historical culture. Isn't that wonderful?"

No-one other than her seemed to think it was wonderful. They all looked quiet bored and uninterested in me. I got a few _heys _and _hi's_, but nothing else other than that. I had a feeling I would have a hard time making friends.

studied the room for a minute, then pointed towards the back of the room. "You can sit next to Bill."

My head snapped up and I followed the teacher's finger until my eyes settled on a young Bill. I cursed inwardly and went to the back of the room. Shyly, I slipped onto the bench next to Bill, keeping my head down. I was a naturally shy person, anyway, but the fact that I was sitting next to Bill Kaulitz made it even worse.

And when he actually _spoke _to me, I nearly fainted. "Hallo. I'm Bill. She said your name was Meaghan?"

I glanced up briefly and smiled at him, making him freeze for a second. The only thing more deadly than my confident smile was my shy smile. "Yes. Hello."

Just then, my backpack slipped from my hands and fell open onto the ground. Out slipped my iPod touch. I quickly reached for it, but Bill was faster. He picked it up and investigated it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A-an iPod."

"I don't think I've ever seen one like this before."

"_Of course you haven't. They won't be made for another few years,"_ I thought to myself, holding my hand out wordlessly; Bill handed the device back to me. I sealed it into an inside pocket in my bag and tried to still my beating heart. I needed to stop bringing my technology to public places.

"Who was that on the screen?" Bill asked.

My heart beat fast again. It was _him _that was on the screen. My wallpaper was Bill and Tom at the _Nivea _thing a few weeks ago. Luckily, that particular picture had the twins sporting sunglasses and facial hair, which, thankfully, was enough to make sure Bill didn't recognize himself. As I was about to answer his question with some kind of bull-shit response, cleared her throat.

"Bill," She said sweetly, "if you want to get to know Miss Lockheart, I'd suggest doing it after class, instead of during."

"Es tut mir leid..." Bill murmured, looking all too cute while he was scolded.

I chuckled silently and lowered my head again. Not even two minutes had passed when a piece of paper landed in front of me. I looked up again and saw that Bill had his eyes facing forward, trying to look innocent, which he was failing miserably at. I picked up the note and read it.

_**"Since you're new, you probably need someone awesome to have lunch with, right?" **_

__He was asking me to have lunch with him. I felt the blush creeping back up as I wrote a reply. _**"Sure. You know someone awesome?"**_

__Waiting until had turned her back on the class, I slipped the note back onto Bill's side of the table. Bill unfolded it and then sent a mock glare in my direction. I grinned, but kept my eyes on the teacher.

_**"Oh, ha ha." **_Bill wrote back, _**"Guess I have a comedian here. That's a good thing. Maybe you can put a stop to my brother's lame jokes. :P" **_

__I didn't know what to say to that, so I merely wrote back, _**"Haha. Yes, , I do need someone to eat with." **_

__Bill smiled and scribbled a quick _**"Cool. Can't wait." **_

started coming towards us, so I quickly shoved the note in my backpack. I was making friends with Bill Kaulitz.

I didn't know whether this was a good thing or not.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

When lunch finally came around, I found myself lost. No-one would tell me where the cafeteria was and I was about ready to cry. Thankfully, Bill found me before that could happen and led me outside, saying that his friend Andreas couldn't wait to meet me. We stopped at a table a little ways away from the school.

"This is my usual table." Bill said. "Nobody bothers you when you sit this far out."

"Do you get bothered a lot?" I asked.

Bill just shrugged and took out his lunch. That was obviously an uncomfortable question for him. But he didn't stay silent for long. Soon enough, we were making small talk with each other and learning a few things about each other.

"So are you going to tell me who that is on your iPod?" Bill asked casually as he spotted the device when I put it on the table put my lunchbox away.

I groaned. "Can't we just forget about my iPod?"

Before Bill could answer, a group of girls came closer to the table. Bill's eyes widened and he grabbed my iPod, shoving it in his dark blue lunchbox and zipping it shut.

"What that-" I started.

"Shh!" Bill hissed.

The group got to the table and the girl who looked like she could be the leader smiled at me. It was obviously not a kind smile.

"Hello, new girl. I'm Rebekah. I heard you have some pretty cool gadgets."

A small girl leaned out from behind Rebekah, looking a little sheepish. I recognized her instantly as the girl I had met during my very first day in Germany.

"I... umm..." I didn't know what to say. Bill had taken my iPod for a reason. Luckily, a blonde boy came up to the table and came to my rescue.

"I'm sure she has nothing that could concern _you_, Rebekah." The blonde said.

"Oh shut up, fag. I wasn't talking to you." Rebekah growled.

Ooh, the word fag just made me want to strangle this girl. I stood up, coming face-to-face with the bully. "Don't use that word."

Rebekah glared at me, then shrugged. "Whatever. Just listen very closely. I'm the boss around here, and if I see something I don't like, it gets confiscated. Got it?"

I kept my eyes on her, not answering her. She must have taken my silence as a yes, because she smiled and walked away. When she was out of sight, Bill took the iPod out of his lunchbox and handed it back to me.

"I'd suggest not bringing that to school with you, anymore." He said.

I took the device, still seething. "What is her _problem _?"

"Her father owns one of the big technology company in the city." The blonde said, sitting down, "He gets all the new things before anyone else, so the thought of someone else having something better than her pisses her off. I'm Andreas, by the way."

"Meaghan." I said, sinking back down into my seat. "Nice to meet you. Sorry you guys had to see me blow up like that. I just... really hate that word."

"Understandable." Bill said with a nod.

"Hey, where's Tom?" Andreas asked.

Bill's eyes went immediately to a secluded corner by the school. Tom was there, openly flirting with a girl who wore a tight shirt and a small skirt. She also didn't have any make-up on, even though she desperately needed it. The under-eye wrinkles combined with her white-blonde hair and blue streaks made me think of an old person.

"I'm not trying to sound mean, but why _her?" _

"She's one of the few girls here who will willingly screw a guy with no strings attached." Andreas said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Tom gave the girl a peck on the cheek, then strutted over to the able we were at.

"Hello friends," He said, then took a glance at me. "And new friend. You must be Meaghan."

"Yeah..." I said, avoiding his gaze awkwardly.

I spotted the girl Tom had been talking to coming over and Bill saw her too. "Come on, Meaghan." He said, jumping up. "Andreas and I will show you around while the Lady talks to her, I mean his, tramp."

Bill dance away from a smack from his brother. I laughed and Tom stopped in his tracks, looking a bit dumbstruck. Ah, the killer smile strikes again. I smirked as Tom shook his head and went to put his arm around Bill.

"Oh, you guys are obviously mistaken. I think I shall show Miss Meaghan around while you guys stay here and relax."

Bill quirked an eyebrow at Tom. "And why should _you _do it?"

Tom grinned. "Because she should be shown around by someone who actually knows his way around." Tom looked at me. "Bill has gotten lost plenty of times, you know."

Bill scoffed. "No, I haven't. Besides, I'm sure the only thing you'd show Meaghan around to is the make-out corner."

I leaned over to ask Andreas if the twins were always like this.

"All the time," He said before I could even ask. "If you're going to hang out with us, you should get used to it."

I nodded and leaned away. Tom had en evil smirk on his face, but before he could put his plan into action, Bill took me gently by the arm and dragged me back towards the school.

"Don't mind Tom," Bill said, holding the doors open for me. "He's a nice guy, but he just likes to show off to the girls. Especially the pretty ones."

"Are you calling me pretty, Bill?" I teased, elbowing him lightly.

It was Bill's turn to blush. "Maybe."

"Well thank you." I said with a small smile.

During the rest of the lunch, Bill showed me the whole school, making sure I knew where everything was. When the bell rang we went to English class together, then got ready for the end of the day. Bill met me at my locker, bookbag slung over one shoulder and Tom trailing behind, staring at every girl that passed.

"So where do you live?" Bill asked.

"I- don't know." I admitted. "I don't know the street name."

But I did know about a convenience store right across from my building. I described the store as best as I could and Bill smiled.

"Oh, I know that store. Tom and I go by it every morning. Guess we can walk to school together." I made a face. "What? Don't like that idea?"

"I wouldn't mind walking to school with you," I said, "It's him I'm hesitant about." I pointed at Tom's leering face and Bill pushed him away.

"Just ignore him. It always works for me."

We started home together and Bill decided to take a short cut, which led us to a brown building that Bill said was the music school. I paused and peeked in a random window. To my shock, I saw Georg and Gustav.

And I had an idea.

"I'll be right back." I told the twins as I slipped inside the school.

I was greeted by pristine white walls, pale pink floors, and doors of the same color of the floor. It all made it way too bright in here. I worked quickly, hoping to find the Gs before someone asked what I was doing here. After only a few minutes, I found them in a room labeled "public room." I opened the door and scanned the room. Georg and Gustav were in the corner to my left, playing something random together. I scooted over to them and flashed a sweet smile.

"Hi. I'm Meaghan."

Georg beemed at me while Gustav just looked away. I wasn't offended, knowing he was kind of shy.

"Hello, Meaghan." Georg said smoothly. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Ah, I don't go here. I was just looking for a bass player and happened to spot you." I was putting on an innocent act, hoping to get Georg and Gustav to be my friends while I was here.

"Oh? And what does that have to do with me?" Georg said teasingly.

I sighed dramatically. "Well, you see, I've always been interested in playing the bass, but my teacher was a huge arschlock; he quit on me after I missed one wrong note, so I've been looking for a bass player to, hopefully, teach me in my stupid teacher's place."

Georg eyed me suspiciously, but I pouted and gave him the smile, which made the suspicion fade away. I pulled a chair over for me and handed me his bass. "Show me what you can do,"

Without even thinking, I started playing one of the few things I did know how to play on the bass, which happened to be Tokio Hotel's own future song, Geisterfahrer. I didn't miss a single note and, by the time I was done, even Gustav was talking.

"That was amazing." The drummer said, "What was it?"

I smiled shyly. "Umm... just some random notes my friend back home strung together once."

Georg took his bass back, propped it against the wall, then put his chin in his hand. "Are you really looking for a music teacher, Meaghan?"

I blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You played that riff awfully well for someone who says she couldn't play."

"Ah, well... It's the only thing I know how to play, and I'm interested in learning more." I smiled again, but Georg seemed to have become immune to it, as he just shook his head.

"Alright, I'll believe you. If you want me to teach you, come back tomorrow at five."

I stood up, thanked Georg happily, then left the building. Bill was leaning against the wall, and Tom had his face stuck in the window of the room I had just been in.

"There you are." Bill said, "I was wondering if somebody had kidnapped you."

"I was wondering who those two are." Tom said.

I ignored him and started to follow Bill, But Tom came up and put his arm around me.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me." Tom brought his face close to mine and whispered in my ear, "I'm just trying to get to know the beautiful new girl."

I ducked away from him and put my hand up to the ear he had whispered in. Usually, I had a sarcastic remark ready, but not this time. Since I didn't have anything to say, I just ran up to Bill and clutched at his shirt.

"Bill, your brother is trying to rape me!" I whined.

"Leave her alone, Tom" Bill called over his shoulder.

Tom huffed and I laughed. "Thank you Bill. Anyway, this is my building. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I quickly went into the building and rushed up to my apartment. As I leaned against the apartment door, I put a hand to my chest. Why was my heart beating so fast? I didn't even like Tom back in my own time, so what was so different now? I decided to push the thoughts away for now and got ready to relax.

I'd deal with whatever this was later.


End file.
